


Every little thing they do is magic

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe - Magic, I wouldn't call it angst but there is unmistakable melancholy here, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Not everyone has powers AU, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter wakes up to watch Bobbi help Fitz practice with his powers.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	Every little thing they do is magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Magic AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

Hunter wakes up because the bed is cold. How could it not be cold, without Bobbi?

He keeps his eyes closed and tries to remember what their life was like before her, but he draws a blank. He assumes that they managed because Fitz is always a furnace, even without having her energy manipulation powers, and Hunter has a vague recollection of cold nights spent twisted around his boyfriend like a snake. But even that is barely a blip in his memory, which makes sense: everything in their lives shifted after Bobbi.

Hunter sits down on the bed and stares at his clothes hanging from the back of the bedroom chair. He knows they will never levitate towards him, but the day he stops trying will be the day he is dead.

It takes him a couple of minutes to get dressed- it is laziness and not the defeat weighing down his bones, he tells himself- and once he has achieved some resemblance of decency, he follows the sounds of them to the kitchen.

“Now try to break the egg- inside the bowl this time, please!”

He leans against the doorframe, takes pleasure in watching them while they are unaware of his presence, Bobbi with her arms in the air like an orchestra director, Fitz with his fingers in his temples like that could help him focus his powers. (It doesn’t. They have tried.)   
  
And, of course, an egg moving from one corner of the kitchen to the other, where a bowl is patiently waiting for its contents.

He waits till the egg makes it all the way to the bowl- not seamlessly but safely- and gets cracked on the edge of it. Some small pieces of shell fall inside the bowl, but Bobbi still throws her arms around Fitz and squeezes him till his face turns red. Hunter understands the sentiment. Even if he chooses to left out the  _ being madly in love with her  _ part, he always will feel indebted to Bobbi for the way she has helped Fitz grow into his powers. Hunter remembers clearly when they were teenagers, and Fitz could only make them come out in a fit of rage.

(Then there is everything else that Bobbi has done for him, for Fitz, for both of them. But this is something Hunter never has been able to do on his own, so. He is still grateful.)

“Congrats, love.” He finally makes his presence known, and Fitz perks up immediately at the sound of his voice. It still- always- melts Hunter’s heart the way his boyfriend reacts to him, even after so many years of knowing each other, and he wants to hold onto that and never let it go. He makes sure Fitz has received and enjoyed the compliment before continuing, “I assume you are going to clean the rest of the egg-covered floor, aren’t you, Barbara?”

Bobbi straight up sticks her tongue out at him. It is short-lived because she barely can keep her proud grin under control. “You are just jealous because you don't have magic.” 

Other partners would never use that as a jab against him. Someone else would always tiptoe around the issue without addressing the pink elephant in the room. But not Bobbi. She believes they are strong enough to look the things that scare them in the face and make each other smile about those fears, and she uses that power with a tight first— one of the many reasons why he loves her.

Fitz- sweet Fitz- tries to sputter out an apology of some sort, but Hunter places a hand in his shoulder before he can get it out.

“Don’t worry, love, you don’t have to apologize for this  _ witch.”  _ He puts on the word as much scorn as he can muster and he knows he did a good job when Bobbi starts laughing.

He places a kiss on the top of her head- well, not really: with how tall she is it is more like a kiss on her cheekbone, but he will admit that over his own dead body- and the extra warmth that oozes from her is additional proof of her contentment.  _ Thank you for being here for him, _ he whispers against her skin, and he doesn’t have powers, but she hears him nonetheless. 

_ Thank you for being here for us, _ she whispers back, and Hunter presses his face against Fitz’s shoulders and closes his eyes. Who needs magic powers when he has them? 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Magic" square in my [Marvel Polyship Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/189650837251/currently-taking-prompts-for-this-just-remember)  
> I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
